


A Melancholic Thought

by miofilito



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, Melancholy, Monster Dust (Undertale), Papyrus Remembers Resets, Papyrus-centric, Past Character Death, Platonic Relationships, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, References to Undertale Genocide Route, Sad, Suicidal Thoughts, Talk about death, The Ruins (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miofilito/pseuds/miofilito
Summary: Papyrus and Flowey hang out on the patch of flowers in the ruins.Papyrus has something to ask his dear friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> totally forgot to upload this drabble on this site...  
> i'm still continuing Ignorance is Bliss guys, don't worry.  
> just really depressed lately, sorry.

“Flowey…?”

You began to inquire, lying with your back on the bed of golden flowers in the ruins of old home and watching the sunlight from above shining upon you and your best friend. ‘A beautiful place to reside in for a lonely flower like him’, you thought absentmindedly as you kept your gaze locked on the searing light that blurred the edges of the gap high above, leading to the surface.

Leading to - what to the other monsters was - a permanent freedom. A new future. New hopes and dreams to seek and fulfill…

If only you could share such aspiration with your friends, too.

But you already know from previous experiences what that eventually leads to.

You’ve been through it so many times that at this point, you don’t even bother to keep count anymore.

Not that there’s any reason to try and keep counting anyway.

“What?” Flowey responded, watching you interrogatively beside you as you turned your head towards him to continue, deeply contemplating on how to correctly articulate your odd request to the flower without making him uncomfortable.

“I just wondered… Can I ask for a request?” You asked a bit sheepishly, your mind jumbling between slight discouragement and firm commitment at the uncanny question that was to come next from you.  
“Uh…I guess…?” The curious flower answered, seemingly both skeptical and intrigued to what kind of request his favorite would ask of him.

You kept your eyes locked to the other’s as you brazed yourself for the unpredictable.

“I was wondering… If I were to die here, on the surface… Would it be okay if some of my dust was spread here…? On this patch of flowers?”

You watched your dear friend’s face intently as you finished the sentence, his facial expression morphing into what you could guess was mild surprise and interrogatory confusion.

“Yeah, like that’s ever gonna’ happen.” Flowey scoffed in dubious amusement, like just the thought of you ever dying on the surface was the most idiotic scenario anyone could ever think of. 

You could understand the sentiment. It really was kind of stupid when you thought about it.

You never got to live for too long on the surface before everything went back to the beginning again.

And to your own unsettling honesty, you almost wished that you got to stay longer for the sole purpose of experiencing that.

To finally meet death.

The real one.

The permanent one.

Not the temporary one were you watch your decapitated body turn to dust and blow away with the wind over the crystal white snow, painting it an ashen grey as your head falls to the ground and slowly disintegrates with the rest of what’s left of you. Your miraculously intact jaw still being able to form your noble speech of reassurances and faith towards the human who could do better, if they just tried. Their emotionless face and drooping eyes just watching you like they didn’t have a care in the world, like it didn’t matter that they had killed innocent monsters, endlessly spreading dust along their path of genocide and-

 

.....

 

You stopped your depressing train of thought.

 

No use dwelling on the past...

 

“… Sure, whatever…”

 

You blinked confusedly, re-focusing your eye sockets on the little flower who had turned around to watch the sunlight gleaming on his yellow petals once again. He didn’t look at you as he spoke.

“You can have your dust spread here if it’s so important to you. Not that I care or anything….” Flowey continued, mumbling slightly in an odd tone of voice that was hard to decipher between being concerned or annoyed. 

It took a moment for you to realize what Flowey had just said, until a broad smile of gratitude finally grew on your face as you nodded in appreciation to your best friend.

“Thank you Flowey. I really appreciate it.”

You rested your head against the bed of flowers again, hearing a small affirmative hum at your side as you looked back upon the bright sunlight warming your lanky exterior. 

Hopefully, you will get to meet the real death on the surface someday.

And “live on” in this secluded place with your dear friend.

One could always dream.


End file.
